digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Knightmare/Frame
Knightmare/Frame is the 4th track on Area 11's debut album All The Lights In The Sky. It was originally released on the 11th of February 2012 as a Single, along with 3 b-sides. The single was a limited release and was taken down before the release of ATLITS; however, it appears have been put back on Spotify, Bandcamp, and iTunes (although these releases seem to be missing the instrumental version). Knightmare/Frame, along with Euphemia, is based on the anime series Code Geass. About It is believed Knightmare/Frame is from the point of view of Lelouch in the first verse and from Suzaku Kururugi's point of view in the 2nd verse while the chorus can be seen from both points of view, on a base level at least. When asking Parv who's point of view K/F was from he refused to answer and said it was interesting when we said it was about Code Geass. This may suggest there's another persons point if view its from. The Speaker? Cassandra? The Japanese lyrics in Knightmare/Frame "Watashi to issho ni kite kudasai!" effectively mean "Come with me, please!", while "Ichiban" means "first". Single Track Listing #Knightmare/Frame #Euphemia (Sparkles* Trance Remix) #Knightmare/Frame (Instrumental) #The Legendary Sannin (Demo) Lyrics What is life but a burden for me? It comes alive as I try to sleep All this anger Burning inside, but buried deep Watashi to issho ni kite kudasai! Ichiban, Zero One step forward and two to the side Every single time I fall asleep and I feel I'm falling Nightmare comes without warning I can't seem to sleep I can't stay awake In my dreams I feel I'm running Towards her shining light Cocooned in steel as you fall away She shines for me, she shines for me Just like glass I saw right through Something I couldn't see, something I couldn't see Until I changed my point of view Inside a machine, inside a machine, I cannot let you go Inside of me, inside of me The will to change the world Can a mask be the face of reason, Eye to eye with a loaded mind, You will answer To the pieces left behind Well I watched her die, in your arms Zero, ZERO! So kill a king with a sleight of hand Freed but they'll never understand I fall asleep and I feel I'm falling Nightmare comes without warning I can't seem to sleep I can't stay awake In my dreams I feel I'm running Towards her shining light Cocooned in steel as you fall As you fall asleep (I can't seem to sleep) She shines for me, she shines for me Just like glass, she's just like glass She shines for me, she shines for me Just like glass I saw right through Something I couldn't see, something I couldn't see Until I changed my point of view Inside a machine, inside a machine, I cannot let you go Inside of me, inside of me The will to change the world Trivia *Area 11 re-released the single for "one day only" to celebrate the band's 3 year anniversary on the 8th of October, 2014. **The single was released early on the 7th due to it already being the 8th in New Zealand. It was taken down just before midnight on the 8th. Commentary Track Category:All the lights in the sky Category:Music Category:Area 11 Category:Lyrics Category:Lyric Analysis Category:Single Category:Song